The Book that Destroyed Braincells
by x0xNavi chanx0x
Summary: When Misa begs Light and L to read her "Twilight," everyone seems to get dumber by the day. Anti-Twilight, no flaming please.


Alright folks, this is a bit of a crack Death Note fanfiction, you could say. And, just as a forewarning, this IS Anti-Twilight. In a way. I don't like the book, but to people who do: I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND YOU. THIS IS FOR FUN. It's just an opinion, so don't eat me, rabid Twilight fans. : Annnd it contains spoilers for the first Twilight book.

Death Note and it's plot/setting/characters does not belong to me.

HERE WE GOOOOOOO

--

Boredom. Misa had faced it before, but this time her foe had utterly defeated her. There wasn't much to do here. Light was probably busy, Ryuzaki was...well..Ryuzaki. Matsuda always gushed about her beauty and the rest of the Task Force wasn't exactly people she'd enjoy spending her time with. She sighed, flipping through her small pile of books. She didn't read much, and if she did, it was normally a magazine article about herself, or, of course, Kira. But she couldn't be caught reading about Kira while under L's serveillance. Oh, no, that'd just be stupid! And Misa-Misa sure wasn't stupid. Of course.

She came upon a rather heavy book, the cover mostly black. It had two hands holding out a delicious looking apple. Misa squinted her eyes. "Twilight...? Wasn't this book supposed to be really good? I don't remember buying it.." she said, talking to herself. Misa stood up, making her way slowly to the large room the Task Force was in. Perhaps Light would read it to her?

She'd heard it was a romance novel. "Oh, Liiiiiight!" She called, still flippinf through the first few pages. "Light, look what I found!" She said, waving the book in the air. He barely glanced up, making a grunting noise. "Did you look, Light?" Misa asked, pouting a little. "Yes, I looked." he grumbled, giving her another sideways glance. "I didn't know you read." L said, facing Misa. "Of course Misa-Misa reads! Misa-Misa is an edumicatified woman!" Misa said, stomping her foot a little. Light snickered a bit, now turning his full attention to Misa as well. "So why are you flailing that book around?" he asked.  
Misa frowned. "Well, it's a romance novel, so...I was hoping..." she said, looking at her feet a little. Light raised an eyebrow. "Yes...?"

Misa looked up at him. "I was hoping you'd read it to me, Light!" she begged. Light coughed loudly, and L turned away, a smile creeping up on his face. "Yes, Light, why don't you read us all a Story?"  
"STORY!?" Matsuda screamed, leaping over two couches and diving in front of Misa. "I love stories! Is it story time!?" He asked, rolling on the floor like a five year old. Light rolled his eyes, roughly grabbing the book from Misa. "Yeah, sure. Story time. But Ryuzaki reads the next chapter." He said, glaring at his companion. L chuckled, facing Light. "Go on, then. Start the story."

Light flipped to the first page and began reading out loud. He read quickly, so Misa asked him to repeat quite a bit of things. And, not to anyone's surprise, there was a point when Matsuda had said: "Gee, I wish I knew how to read..."  
After L and Light read the first 5 or so chapters, Light closed the book. He rubbed his forehead a little. "...I'm hating it already. This Bella girl is...so...stupid." He confessed, ignoring Misa's cry of protest. "I think I lost a few braincells." L agreed, nodding a little.

Matsuda crossed his arms. "Well you have to finish the story!" he whined.  
"Good lord, finish it!? I can barely even think about the trash I just read!" Light snapped. "Finish it or...or I'll...I'll read it to you against your will! Or..or something!" Misa said, pointing at L and Light angrily. "..Please?" she asked, hugging Light's leg.  
Light winced. "...Fine, but only if we get to burn it or something afterwards."  
And thus, the destruction of braincells continued.

--

I know it's not the best, but it did take about 15 minutes for the whole first chapter to be done. XD; Hope you enjoyed it, and once again: If you like Twilight, then please, for the love of gravy, don't flame me. o3o It's just a for fun story and I don't mean to offend anyone.


End file.
